familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Cousin Urkel
Cousin Urkel is the eighth episode of the second season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on November 2, 1990. It was directed by Gary Menteer and written both by Pamela Eells and Sally Lapiduss. Plot After Steve recently disturbs and annoys the entire neighborhood with his late-night playing of "Feelings" to serenade Laura (at Eddie's encouragement), he is sent to live with relatives in Mississippi. Making the Winslows think that Steve would leave them alone for a few weeks but only to find out to be temporary, when in pops Myrtle Urkel, the splitting (albeit girly) image of her cousin (played by Jaleel White). Myrtle immediately sets her sights on Eddie, and Laura does everything she can to encourage her to get revenge. That is until Carl and Harriette upon learning about their pranks grounds both Eddie and Laura and forces them to apologize to both Steve and Myrtle when Steve returns from his visit to his Southern relatives. Synopsis While playing Gin Rummy with Carl (originally consenting to one hand at first, but deciding to play another game with him just for kicks), Steve watches Eddie comes home angry with Laura for replacing his deodorant with Jheri Curl as a prank. Swearing revenge on her, he encourages Urkel to serenade her at night. He does that with his rendition of Feelings. However, it not only fails to impress Laura but also annoys the neighbors. They take action by not only forcing Steve down from the tree, but also threw a lot of stuff at the Urkel home. Laura realizes she was set up by Eddie as Urkel continues singing. Later on as the Winslows enjoy their meal, Steve's cousin from Biloxi, Myrtle arrives as an exchange for her father taking Steve for two weeks. Immediately she is enamored with Eddie much to his extreme terror and Laura's delight. After failing to impress him, Laura encourages her to sneak inside his room and kiss him. Later on that night, she does kiss Eddie, but he is horrified. Soon enough Carl and Harriette finds out about the prank war between him and Laura. They ask Myrtle to go back to her uncle's home, which she does, but then falls off the attic window. Carl call their children out for what they've done, including tricking Steve and Myrtle in their plans for revenge. Hariette agrees and mentions that Eddie and Laura's behavior is very selfish. Immediately Carl and Harriette grounds them for the prank war and makes them apologize to both Urkels, after Steve returns from visiting his relatives in Biloxi. After Steve returns, Eddie and Laura apologizes to him and Myrtle. Myrtle wants some time with her cousin to discuss their plans. After Eddie and Laura leaves, she discusses their plan of action with Steve. While they agree that what Eddie and Laura did was wrong, both are convinced they love Steve and Myrtle. While that's going on, Eddie and Laura discuss about having two Urkels in their lives. Eddie is only happy at the prospect that Myrtle is going back home, while Laura must deal with Steve. The Urkel cousins forgive them, but Myrtle is convinced to tell Big Daddy to move up to Chicago so she can be with Eddie. He and Laura are disgusted as Steve and Myrtle cuddle up to them. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel / Myrtle Mae Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Trivia * First appearance of Myrtle Mae Urkel, though her middle name is not revealed until much later. * The Eddie-Laura Prank War as it follows **1. Laura starts the prank war by putting Jheri Curl in Eddie's deodorant. **2. Eddie tricks Steve into serenading Laura from outside her room. **3. Laura tricks Myrtle into sneaking in Eddie's attic bedroom window to kiss him while sleeping **4. Carl and Hariette grounding them **5. Steve and Myrtle get revenge of their own by cuddling with Eddie and Laura Quotes : [Steve and Carl are playing Gin Rummy when an infuriated, Eddie and Laura come into the house.] : Laura: It was just a little practical joke. : Eddie: Well it wasn't funny. How would you like it if I put Jheri Curl in your deodorant? ---- : [Steve has just fallen off the tree and onto the Coopers' pet Doberman, Damien. Carl enters her room with Eddie, who is struggling to stifle his laughter.] : Carl: Laura, what's going on in here? : Laura: Well I guess Steve was practicing his accordion. He woke me up too. : Carl: That boy is Looney Tunes. manages to stifle his laughter to agree with Carl Well if he does it again, I'm gonna grab his bellows and make a wish. ---- : Laura: So, Myrtle, how long are you gonna be around? : Myrtle: Oh, just two weeks. My parents would only take Steve if Steve's parents promised to take me. : Rachel: Sort of an Urkel Exchange Program? : Myrtle: Exactly, honey! ---- :Eddie and Laura for their prank war :Carl: It's bad enough you two are pulling these childish pranks on each other, but now you're bringing Steve and Myrtle into this. :Harriette: That's right. You used them and hurt their feelings. Now tomorrow when Steve gets back, I want you to apologize to both him and Myrtle. You understand :Eddie and Laura: Yes, ma'am. :Carl: I'm ashamed of you two. ---- : (bringing Steve over) Carl: He's all yours. (leaves) : Laura: Well, he's all yours, Eddie. (leaves) : Steve: Face it. You're stuck. ---- : Laura: So, Myrtle, how long are you gonna be around? : Myrtle: Oh, just two weeks. My parents would only take Steve if Steve's parents promised to take me. : Rachel: Sort of an Urkel Exchange Program? : Myrtle: Exactly, honey! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes Category:Season Two Category:Prank War Episode Category:Trivia Category:Quotes